Vehicles such as automobiles may be gas powered, electric powered or a combination thereof (hybrid). After driving the vehicle for certain amount of time, the driver must fill up a gas powered vehicle with gasoline and/or charge the electric or hybrid vehicle. While filling or charging the vehicle, there is downtime for the vehicle and the driver. The downtime may range from five minutes to hours depending if the driver is filling the vehicle with gas or charging the vehicle (typically takes longer).
Maintenance of a vehicle is important to avoid costly repairs. For example, maintaining proper alignment of the tires will prevent the tires from wearing unevenly leading to early and costly replacement of the tires. However, vehicle owners typically will not bring a vehicle in for maintenance unless it's scheduled or that there is something wrong with the vehicle. For example, if the vehicle pulls to the right while being driven, then this will prompt the owner to bring in the vehicle for an alignment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide self-service vehicle diagnostic systems to take advantage of the down time at the gas or charging station.